Scar Tissue
by jao
Summary: Who's this mysterious person haunting Dib's dreams, and what do these nightmares mean? Is their father hiding more than once thought?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm Jao. I hope I won't waste your time with my writing, and hopefully it will entertain you. So lets begin shall we? Oh, but first, I should do some warnings. First, this is supposed to be a scary camp fire like story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Jhonen Vasquez and Nickelodeon. With that all said, lets begin our tale...

             The ceiling was a sight to see; in fact it was the only thing Dib had been staring at for the past hour or so. Laying on his bed, hands resting behind his head he had laid there trying to do anything but sleep. Sleep no longer was a good thing, not with all these nightmares plaguing him. It had been going on for quite some time now, and they had only got worse. But they always started out the same. But like always there was a terrible ending that made his stomach turn just thinking about it. He rolled over now, his back itching to feel something besides the sheets he was laying on, the summer heat forcing him to sleep in nothing more than boxers. Stupid broken air conditioner. In all his 15 years, Dib could hardly remember a time he had so much trouble with sleeping. The clock read 3:48 am across the room. What was worse is the person who was plaguing his dreams...

            "Dib..." The voice Dib had grown to hate, and he was well aware he was asleep now. That feeling of being trapped in something you have no control over is an unmistakable feeling, even when you're unconscious. He turned to see the same form he had grown to expect, a young woman, no face with long purple hair and scares from which Dib couldn't imagine. Somehow her voice sounded in his mind, and well, she wasn't actually faceless, more like scare tissue had grown over all her features. Her white sundress scattered with bloodstains, her feet leaving bloody footprints as she walked towards him, in the large white padded room. Yeah, this was nothing new at all and it was something Dib was trying to avoid. She wrapped her scared and somewhat bleeding arms around him, and held him sweetly, before digging her fingers into his back. The pain was very real, but yet expected. Dib had even grown accustomed to the sound of his own scream of pain as she dug her hand, now knuckle deep into his back, as if searching for something within his body. He could feel her fingers wiggle and dig and soon her forearm was within him. Her body was cold, and her smell was stale, like the air in a room that had been sealed away for years.

            "I found it, don't worry dear." Dib braced himself. It's a feeling no one should experience, a sight no one should see, and Dib would never wish such a thing on anyone, not even Zim. And when she had ripped his heart from his body though the hole she had clawed through his back she giggled, holding out the severed organ to Dib.

            "Sorry, here, you can have it back." She said before porously dropping it to the floor. When the rest of Dib followed was what normally marked the end of the nightmare. 

            "I didn't disappoint you, did I? Was that not as amazing as before, Dib? I'd hate to be anything less than what you expect." The woman sat down next to Dib, and pulled him into her lap. There she stroked Dib's face as he gasped for air, the pain that racked his body contracted almost every muscle.

            "Oh, but that's nothing dear," She said, as if Dib's pain was his response. "I could only wish to show you everything I had to go through." She paused and then dipped her fingers in the abundant blood on the floor and smeared a streak across Dib's forehead. "You're so much prettier when you're bleeding, you know that? I bet you'd be a gorgeous corpse. No one loves you Dib, you should just sleep forever and stay with me, and I get so lonely you know." 

            "Th-that's not true. I'm l-loved..." Dib choked out, the pain beginning to fade, as everything slowed.

            "How so?  Who loves you? Not your father. If you believe that, you're fooling yourself. Not even your sister does, and you have no friends, so stay with me. Sleep forever and stay young forever and be with me." Her blank face was so close to his, the panic that had once been there was being replaced with a cold dullness that left him with out even the strength to look away. Fear was left, however, and he was sure she must be able to sense it, but even that was fading.

            "That's what it's like. That slow, ever reaching darkness. It's nothing to be scared of, Dib. It's nice when you get used to it. No more pain, no one to doubt your sanity. That you know of, I'm sure. You and me, we're the same. Unwanted, alone, and crazy." She paused and took Dib's glasses from his face and placed them aside in the growing pool of blood on the padded floor. Then she bent down and gave him what would have been a kiss if her lips were not covered by all that scare tissue which covered her face like a nylon sock.

            "You'll see in time that I'm right, Dib. It's only a matter of time."

            Dib woke up to the stale air of his room, marking the warm summer morning. The heat was so sticky it made it hard for him to breathe as he sat straight up, gasping for breath, his heart pounding. The AC broke over a week ago, but Membrane almost never came home. The house could burn down with him and Gaz in it and that father of theirs would never know, and for a moment Dib wondered if he'd even care. Wiping the sweat from his face Dib shook the thought from his mind. Those dreams have been getting to him. Of course their father would care...wouldn't he?  

            "Oh good, you're up." Gaz said as she stood in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest. "I'm going out to get some groceries. Try to be useful." She turned and left, leaving Dib to regain his senses, and maybe it was because he had just woken up from that dream, but Gaz held some kind of resemblance to the woman... Nah, of course not. Reluctantly Dib got up and got dressed. Maybe he could work on the AC today. It was one of those outside central air units, and the sun warned the fair child of it's powers over the color of his skin and how easily he burned. But if he had to go through one more sticky night, Dib would just keel over and die. 

            Once outside and settled next to the unit on the dead grass, Dib realized he had the wrong kind of screw driver, so he went back in to hunt down the right one. He could remember that there was a spare tool kit in the closet, so he ventured up into its dusty heights. He couldn't quite see the shelf he was reaching on and when an avalanche fell on him it was hardly a surprise. Amongst the clutter and debris there was an old dusty photo album. 

            Opening it, he saw pictures he didn't even know existed. Faces he had never seen before stared at him, then the air suddenly became cold. As he flipped through the dusty pages the air temperature dropped in such an unnatural way, and then there was a picture that had caught his eye. An image that had been idly shoved into the book. A young woman with long purple hair smiled sweetly at him from the photograph, and standing next to her was his dad. His fingers grazed the picture and the closet door slammed shut. Startled, Dib looked at the door, then turned back to the picture. When he noticed the picture had changed he had to check twice. This time her face was gone. That was nothing, when she started moving in the photograph was when Dib threw it down and went straight for the door handle. When he tried it the first time it didn't budge, the second time the lights went off, and all he could hear was the beating of his heart.

            "Son, snap out of it." Dib opened his eyes to find his father's goggled eyes staring down at him and he stopped his frantic thrashings. Gaz stood just a few feet away. 

            "Told you he'd snap sooner or later," She said with a grunt, walking away. Dib struggled from his father's arms and ran for the door, screaming the whole way. Membrane just shook his head. Standing he walked over to the closet and shut it, and once he did a certain photograph slid out from under the door to his boots. Membrane bent down and picked up the picture the promptly tore it in half.

            Dib didn't know how long he had been running, but he had to stop and catch his breath, but he knew no matter how much he ran, the images wouldn't go away. It was then he promptly doubled over and emptied the contents of his stomach upon the sidewalk. He could almost still feel her hands, the things she had done...who she was. He wiped his mouth and ran again, trying to put as much room between him and that house where she lurked. His body ached from the stress of the heat and being sick and his mind screamed and stomach lurked again. He barely noticed when he finally passed out.

Jao: Well, that's it for chapter one. I hope this scary story telling style doesn't get on your nerves. It's supposed to sound like something you'd tell around a campfire. Thanks for reading, and hopefully I'll see you in chapter two.


	2. Chapter 2

Jao:  Hello everyone, here's chapter 2. The disclaimer is the same as last time, as it will be for every chapter. 

            "Ooooo A french-fry!" Gir shouted as he was dragged past a strange puddle of half digested food. Zim had grown to ignore the robot during their routine walks. Once Gir had refused to walk again to play with the french-fry, Zim turned around and pulled Gir away, trying to end this walk as quickly as possible. Sure, it was disgusting, everything about this planet, and the monkeys that inhabited it was beyond such words as gross and vile, but things like public sanitation problems and Gir's stupidity were things that could not be helped. Eventually it was almost expected of the humans to leave some part of their bodily sewage upon the public domain. That all would be changed once Zim took this pile of dirt for the Irken Empire. It was only a matter of time, he thought as he walked along the sidewalk, lit by the street lamps. The only thing standing in his way was-- THUD.

            "You tripped over his big head!" Gir said as he poked Dib with the french-fry he had picked up. What was the human doing laying there on the sidewalk like that? Zim stood and brushed himself off, taking another glance at Dib before continuing on his way. 

_If I'm lucky, _Zim thought, _maybe he's dead. Then I can have this planet by the end of the week.  _He stopped and looked over his shoulder once more at the body lying rather still on the sidewalk. He looked as if he was simply discarded, and for a moment Zim felt sorry. That of course was a very brief moment. Why should he pity a life form that was shunned by it's own kind?

            The base lay very still, as it usually did by this time. Zim laid down to get some rest now, and the lights through out the area of the lab he was in was turned out with a simple command. Maybe, just maybe he could get some rest, some sleep…

The screams…so many screams of pain and anguish filled the air like a chorus of the damned, and Zim licked his lips. This was truly delicious. Such pain, such fear it was wonderful. He watched as the Armada lunched the cannon sweep, eliminating everyone who ever questioned him, anything that's caused him pain and he could almost hear them, taking back everything they had said. Taking it back too late. 

            "Congratulations, Zim" Tallest Red said, turning to the smaller Irken, but not much smaller. "You have made your Empire proud."

            "Indeed. Way to go." Purple added, looking at his Red companion. "That is why with great honor, we announce that from this day forward you shall be the Almighty Tallest." When they bowed before him, Zim could hardly believe it, though by now it was clear this was only a dream. But not for long. This would be true someday, Zim could feel it. Then with a great cheer Zim stood before millions of Irkens, who now bowed before the mighty Zim, The Almighty Tallest of the Irken Empire. 

            CRASH! BANG! Zim rolled over; trying to keep hold of the dream he was having, watching it fade away. Nope, too late now, it was gone. Joy replaced with anger and annoyance Zim called for his robot, the obvious cause of the noise. When Gir didn't come was when something in him began to worry. Calling for the robot again with no response made Zim get out of his bed like thing and command the lights to be turned on. When even the computer refused him was when he began to panic. 

            "Computer?! You dare defy me? I said lights on!" Still nothing at all. A shiver raced over his skin. Something was very wrong. NOTHING could bring down Irken technology like this. Nothing! And Zim had never noticed how creepy the labs were without any lights. The slight shadows in the remaining dim lights seem to move without cause. And every sound seemed to echo and amplify his growing paranoia. When another crash echoed and bounced down and past Zim was when panic threatened to turn into terror. No! He would not be made to run from an unknown enemy in his own fortress! It was probably just a small mechanical failure somewhere. That's it, Zim assured himself. Just a small failure…nothing could penetrate his defenses. Zim let out a nervous giggle as he felt his way back to his bed. 

It was like a totally different place once it was so dark, and something still seemed amiss. Shouldn't he have gotten back to his sleeping quarters by now? He had been walking for five minuets or so, far more than he had walked away. The walls barely visible in the dim emergency lights that scattered across the floor made the hallways and passages look twisted and disturbed. 

"Ziiiiim." His name echoed down the hallway from behind. A voice in his head begged and pleaded for him to run now, but Zim settled to just pick up his pace. 

"Ziiiiiiim" It called out again, the voice sounding in pain. The pace quickened with his heart rate. Another crash followed with a bang soon echoed after the voice. Then Zim watched in horror as the emergency lights ahead of him went out, as if swallowed by pure darkness. Now he was alone with his terror. 

"Ziiiiim" He ran now, unable to see where he was going, falling, stumbling, but frantically going forward, away from the following calls. Never in his life had he felt such a fear. Then from the darkness something grabbed his midsection and Zim let out a cry as he landed upon the metal grate floor. Frantically he tried to pry the thing off of him. His heart racing so fast he could expect it to burst any moment. The thing's grasp became stronger the more Zim frantically kicked thrashed and tried to pry and push it off. There was no escaping it. He had been…

"Maaster! I found you!"  Zim froze, then let out a sigh as he relaxed. The robots eyes illuminated Zim's face and a small area of the hallway. Then he wondered why he was unable to see the robot coming.

"Gir! What in the name of Irk is going on? What did you do to the computer?" Gir looked confused for a moment, then shrugged. Zim sighed and pushed the android off and looked about. The voice that had been calling his name had ceased.  Something bothered Zim. The voice that had been calling him sounded nothing like Gir. It was probably just his imagination he told himself. 

"Ziiim" Gir grabbed Zim's leg, his metal joints clinking as he shook. Zim bent down and picked up Gir and used him like a flashlight.

"Wh-who's there? I command you to answer me!" Zim called out into the darkness, trying not to sound nearly as frightened as he was. Gir then screamed and closed his eyes, cutting off the light. 

"Gir open your eyes!" 

"Uh-uh."

"Do as I say! NOW!" Gir slowly opened them, then shut them again, more tightly than before. 

"It's still there!" The robot was shaking quite a bit now.

"What's still there?" Gir pointed into the darkness.

"I can't see it unless you open your eyes, Gir."  Gir opened them again, showering a strange figure in a turquoise light. It leaned to one side and moaned a bit as it limped its way towards them. Its flesh was pale and when it looked up the light reflected back at them from the creatures eyes. Both Zim and Gir screamed before turning and running down the hall. They could hear it following after them, a bit quicker now. A run was turned to a mad dash now, quicker and faster now down the darkened hallways of his labyrinth like labs. Where were the access ports to the house above? It was so hard to navigate as the thing closed the gap between them. Nothing looked right as it all sped past. He could almost feel it now, just mere inches behind him. Gir hadn't stopped screaming and Zim was far too busy running for his life. Then in one swift movement it was all over.

Jao: Well, that's it for chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it. I know it's short, that's the way I like 'em. Please, if it's not any trouble, please, please review. If I get enough reviews I'll probably make 'em longer. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Jao: Well, well, well. Chapter 3? What happened to Zim and Gir? Read on! By the way, thank you to all of you that reviewed this story for me. This time I'll try and make it longer, but this is kind of a short story…

            "Get off me!" Zim shouted as he now used Gir as a weapon, thrashing it at the thing that had him pinned to the ground. It smelled of sweat and dirt and it's breathing was hard and short. It grabbed the robot and tossed it away. Gir ran then, which was of no surprise. 

            "Zim, will you just stop for a sec?" That voice. Zim growled as he shoved the human off of him. Without Gir it was still pitch black, but Zim wasn't worried anymore. Even in pure darkness he knew Dib couldn't stand against him. 

            "Where you the one who sabotaged my computer?" Zim asked. 

            "No, your base was struck by lightning." 

            "You lie! No earthly lightning can take on Irken technology!"

            It was lightning all right. Dib extended his hand out into the rain, standing next to Zim in the doorway, a smug told you so look on his face. Thunder and lightning chased each other almost like a syncopated beat with the droll of the rain in the background. Zim grinned at his human foe and then promptly tossed him out into the storm, shutting the door right after. BANG BANG. Zim turned towards the couch, a bit reluctant to return to the darken depths of his lab below. BANG BANG BANG. Zim rolled over. When it repeated was when he came to the window to see Dib banging on the door as if the ground was breaking up after him. Rather annoyed, Zim opened the door.

Bad Idea, Dib pushed past, stumbling and falling upon the floor, spreading a large amount of water in the process. Too bad Zim wasn't prepared. Dib regained his senses as Zim ran in circles, steaming from the rainwater. Dib let out a relieved sigh as he stood. He was safe again. Well, maybe safe isn't the best description. A fist soon collided with Dib's face sending him off balance and back upon the floor. 

            "You sneak into my base while my defenses are down…THEN you get me wet when I could have just killed you instead?! What kind of stupid, pathetic beast are you?" Dib rubbed his jaw. 

            "Zim, just please…" He stumbled back to his feet. Not for long, another fist came and this time he flew towards the door. Dib looked up to see Zim standing over him. 

            "Leave now, Dib. While you can." The horror in Dib's eyes wasn't from the threat. Zim could tell. It was from the thought of being outside. The human didn't budge, even when Zim lifted his foot as if to kick the boy into or out of the door. All Dib did was close his eyes in anticipation. When nothing happened, Dib opened them again to see Zim standing with the door open. 

            "If you go, human, then I will not kill you tomorrow." Zim watched as Dib turned pale, his eyes wide, his bottom lip quivering just a bit as a cold breeze sank into the room

            "Z-Zim…shut the door."

            "What? You dare command ME?!"

            "Just shut the door. Do it now, Zim."

"Not until you leave, stink beast, now be gone from the house of ZIM!"

"I'm not fucking joking, Zim shut the door!" Why couldn't Zim see her? She was right there, her bleeding hands inches from the alien's face. Her nails just a hair from his skin, and Dib knew of its ability to cut flesh. Her faceless face turned to Dib before taking another step towards him, still halfway in the doorway. Dib suddenly got up, grabbed Zim, shoved him aside and slammed the door shut, grinning as he heard her scream. 

            "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Zim shouted as he got up. Dib just stood there breathing as if he had just ran two miles on the hottest day of the summer. 

            "I…I just saved your life Zim. Couldn't you see her?!" Zim glanced out the window then shook his head. 

            "You've gone crazy, Dib-human. Now, get out of my house." Zim's voice was not that to question., and Dib reluctantly opened it to find she had gone. Upon the ground however she had left her mark.

            "You don't believe me?! Come look at this, Zim." Zim walked up behind the human skeptically, trying to see what Dib was pointing at. There, upon the doorstep were puddles of blood that despite the rain did not run or fade, as if they were coming from the ground, each in the shape of a human foot. 

            "Very funny, Dib." Zim then once again shoved the human out into the rain, watching with glee as he went down upon the concrete. He shut the door and made his way back to the couch, making sure to avoid the puddles of water strun about by the stupid human's thrashings. When Dib didn't bang on the door, Zim smiled. Maybe he could pick up from where he had left off in his wonderful little dream world.

            "Chop a torso. What do you get? Lots of liquid, sticky, wet." Dib's heart raced faster than the wind.

            "Sow it shut, live again Find a reason, make a friend." The rain stung his face and his now open wounds.

            "Live in fear, live in doubt. Hide the love, keep life out." He didn't even know where he was going. He just had to get there faster.

            "Bring a son, bring a daughter. Lock the wife, beat and slaughter" Why did it have to be this way?

            "Never hear her painful cries then forget the day she died." And there it was. Dib stopped abruptly as it loomed ahead, like a twisted castle of no escape. He glanced over his blood and rain soaked shoulder to see her behind him, ready to say the next and last line of her twisted poem.

            "Bring the family back together alive or dead it does not matter." He turned back to the building ahead of him, his own home. 

            Inside it was dark, and very quiet. She followed him inside, and Dib could hear her giggle radiate from almost every eerie corner of his dark home. The carpet was wet, but Dib barely noticed. Right now he was looking for a light switch. White light flooded a red stained room.

His stomach wished for another forceful emptying as he gazed upon the site. Never had he seen…dreamed or heard of anything as grotesque as this. He stumbled forward, through the sopping carpet towards the wall. Was it even human? It seemed to be a mass of flesh nailed to the wall like some kind of biology display. The first thing he noticed was it was headless. And not a clean cut headless, more like something or someone had ripped it from the body. The Jaw was left dangling by a few threads of tissue to the stump of a neck. The chest cavity had been hollowed out like some grotesque jack o' lantern and the legs and arms were broken in so many places they almost held no resemblance to their former selves. Just a mass of skin and bone, the blood lay smeared in hand prints along the walls and all over the couch and floor. .

"What the hell is this?!" Dib yelled at the phantom behind him. She didn't respond she just went up to the poor tormented creature nailed upon the wall.

"Poor, poor child. Such a shame she had to die so very young." She turned to Dib, who's face had become a shade paler. "Didn't your father ever teach you to play nice with your sister?"

"Th-that's not Gaz…it can't be. Wh-who did this?"

"You did, Dib. I've never seen such a fine example of insanity. You make me proud." Dib felt his knees go weak. 

"No, I-I was just at Zim's. I couldn't have…."

"If you were at Zim's wouldn't you be wet from the storm outside?" Dib felt himself. Besides the few places where blood had touched him, he was dry.

"What the hell is going on?!" Dib screamed at her.

"I'll tell you if you check out the kitchen." She answered simply. "Besides there's some more surprises there for you to see."

Dib looked back up at the body hanging on the red-blue-gray wall and felt his eyes grow hot. He stood, and tried to erase the image from his mind and slowly made his way to the kitchen. The wounds he had gotten from the ghost once he had fallen from Zim's front porch the second time had begun to bleed again, but he barely noticed it as the blood trickled from his shoulders and neck. Now everything ached and his mind refused to compute what was happening. It was just...too much for anyone to handle.

It was a mistake, Dib thought right away. A mistake to follow her instructions. The kitchen was by far a more unbelievable sight than the living room. In the sink, on the table, hanging out the oven and on the countertops laid mounds of organs. Dangling out the refrigerator door, in the toaster. In every crevice and orifice you could find some piece of human flesh there, and the place reeked of cleaner and death.

"What's your father going to say once he sees the mess you made?" Dib fell to his knees. The specter walked to the refrigerator and pointed to the freezer. Dib had his eyes shut as tight as humanly possible. 

"Dib, come and open the freezer. There's some dessert for you." He covered his mouth in an attempt to hold back his urge to vomit. He then got up, using the kitchen doorway as a source of support. She walked over to him and placed her hand gently on his face.

"Did you hear me honey? Go take a look in the freezer, before daddy gets here with the cops." He opened his eyes and glared deep into the scar tissue that lay so close to his face.

"You said you'd tell me what's going on…" He said as he fought back the urge again as he tried to ignore her smell. In the dreams she smelled of stale air, here she smelled of death and decay. Her hand slid down his neck, drawing a small amount of blood as she went.

"You want to know what's going on? Fine. But don't say your mother never did anything for you." Images suddenly attacked Dib's mind. Images of him doing horrific things. Sneaking up to her while she was watching TV. Killing her with a rather large knife. How he licked the blood from the blade. The instant he finally pulled her head back far enough to snap apart like that, how he gutted her and nailed her to the wall. The organs he had chopped and threw around the kitchen in frenzy, and how he had…

"NO!" he screamed, trying to push the images away. He fell against the doorway and slid, griping and frantically clawing at his eyes trying to escape the images. His mother, the specter watched with a sense of joy as he ripped at his flesh and screamed in torment, even as the police rolled up the drive way.

Jao: Well, it was a bit longer this time. Like I said it's a pretty short story, and don't worry, everything will be answered in the end. By the way, do you guys think I'm in character? o.O;;


	4. Chapter 4

Jao: Ah, chapter 4. Sorry these chapters are kinda short, but this over all story is kinda short. It's kind of a way of making the story a little more suspencful by making the chapters this way. I dunno…Well, here we go, hopefully this will answer more questions than it will make. By the way, I'm working with a word processor with no spell check and I don't have a beta-reader, so please forgive the errors you're sure to find.

Smearing. Running. Gliding. Pouring. Flowing from her long dead fingers. It was a sight to behold as she laid there, her ams so slashed that it looked like the blood that had pooled had solidified into something like arms. Her face was so covered in cuts, her once beautiful long purple hair lay soaked and matted in the red liquid. He bent down and undid her restraints before turning off the lights, leaving the body there with no remorse or greif. He was devoid of the normal feelings a husband would usally have at seening his wife laying there like that. Membrane checked his scheldule and headed down the hallway, whistling a merry tune as he went, a bounce to his step. It was over, and he had nothing to fear at all. 

            "He's clearly insane, sir. We need to lock him up in our facility right away."  Dib looked up at the man and his father standing above him as he laid out in the drive way bound in a straight jacket in the pouring rain. 

            "We could begin the experiments again, if you wish." Membrane turned his look at his son for an instant before looking back at the man who had spoken to him.

            "The project?" He asked. The other man, clad in a black suit nodded at the professor. 

            "We can start as soon as tomorrow, sir." Dib watched as his father turned his gaze back down at him. In a flash of lightning he could almost see past those goggles at the man he called father but the image eluded him and it was gone as quickly as it had appeared. Dib couldn't call out or respond as he watched his mother stand next to him, arms crossed, the rain falling through her manafestaion. 

            "There's no saving him, sir. He's too deep into the red zone now to save him." Membrane sighed, then turned back to the man.

            "I suppose we have no choice then."

            "You heard the man! Let's get this place cleaned up and settled!" The rest was a blur of people and rain. Then darkness, but there was always darkness. 

            Zim walked into his house, ignoring his long forgoten robot parents and settled on the couch. Gir was out, which was good since Zim's head ached with a decent amount of pain. The Tv blinked to life in an instant and Zim turned the channel, searching for something better than the normal Gir shows. The News was on, which was sometimes amusing. It was facenating to see how the humans loved spreading misery to others through their broadcast. All that ever aired seemed to be the worst things going on in the world and hardly anything positive peeked around the enertainment value of the tradgety of life. Ah, but such were the humans, and their twisted way of life and society based on greed and petty things such as apperances and sex. So what was the choice blood event for this evening, Zim wondered. 

            "Today.." The woman anchor had to steady herself. Whatever had happened phased her quite a bit, and Zim smirked at this. "Today society has been made safe once again by our beloved Professor Membrane. But even he was unaware of the horrors he'd see once he arrived home from his labs." By now the woman was near tears. 

            Dib looked up at the monitor in a large cafeteria room. The food smelled as if it had long gone bad and everyone was restrained to the point where they could hardly eat. Since just the smell of the food made him lose his appitite, Dib watched the news instead.

"Once the professor arrived home he was welcomed with a sight that would be any parent's worst nightmare." He wasn't even phased, Dib thought. Membrane didn't even cry or scream or shake. A scowl dipped upon his face. He didn't even care!

"His only daughter lay mutilated in their living room. A room where they had once laughed." Bull.

"A Room where they once played." Bull.

"A family room, now a display of a grotesque act done by a youth gone wrong. His son, Dib Membrane was responsible for his sister's death. We would explain her cause of death if it had not been so horrific. We asked some neighbors their opinons."

"Yes, he was insane, alright." Dib had never seen that woman.

"He'd talk about aliens and stuff." 

"Yup, crazy."

"Crazy"

"Crazy"

"Craaaaaazy" Dib stood then, still chained to the bench and glared at the next figure to appeare on the screen.

"No!" Dib pulled and tugged at the restraints. Personale soon gathered and sedated the unruly teenager. The green kid smiled at him from the screen, his words agreeing with the public opinion spoken, he laughed mechanicaly at the camera, at Dib.

"…ake up, kid. C'mon, your father's hear to see you." Dib lifted his head which swam in the wake of his forced sleep. The man soon came and with another man lead Dib out of his room and down a long stretch of corridor. They stopped and opened a door that was locked with at least 7 locks.

The white, hospital like hallways soon gaveway to ones that were more decrepited, as if long forgoten. The place, the air..everything was as if nothing living had stepped a foot within them for ages. Even the dust lay coated in dust and the sun could barely fight it's way through the dirt that caked the windows. Then you could see a faint red smear that lead from a door they had past and along the path they were walking. The men half leading, half dragging Dib looked about worriedly as the atmosphere suddenly changed. Doors soon had large locks and the celing was missing tiles, exposing the wireing and ventalation above. The floor creaked and moaned and the walls soon held no windows and the lights left flickered a dim light. Red smears soon coated almost everything and Dib could see the end of the hallways soon aproaching. The men opned the doors, threw Dib inside and ran the opposite direction. The door lay wide open and screaming for escape. When Dib turned to do so was when he heard a familure voice.

"Everybody's got a water buffalo. Yours is fast, but mine is slow."

"Gir, how many times do I have to tell you NOT to sing that song!" Zim shook his fist at the small matalic creature infront of him. The tapes were finally rewound now, and Zim watched closely. The outside survailance cameras inside the knomes' eyes had switched to auxillery power once the lightning had blown the rest of the house's power. 

"Who's that?!" Gir shouted at the monitor. Dib had just been shoved out the door for the first time, and there was a woman walking up the sidewalk. She turned with fluid motion onto the pathway towards the house. Dib looked behind him and began his annoying pounding. She passed one of the cameras and you could see through her as she walked, leaving bloody foot prints as she went. 

"Why didn't I SEE her?" Zim muttered as he watched Dib fall into the house. She then turned to one of the cameras and Zim jumped at her picture. She had no face, but scar tissue laced her skin, covering every feature.

"Dad?" Dib looked at the voice that had called him. Membrane stood in front of a table. As Dib approached he could see the dim light gleam off the countless pointy metal objects that covered it's length. Fear raced through Dib's veins, for objects like these was what made him nervouse to go to the dentist. One of his father's gloved hands found a tool that resembled an eyelash curler, but was riddled with various spikes and blades upon it, except for on the handle, which Membrane twirled.

"Let me tell you a little bit about your mother, son."  He stopped twirling it and removed a glove and wrapped his exposed hand around the many bladed part, his blood soon dripping on the tools of pain.

"What are you doing?" Dib asked, confusion written clearly on his face. Membrane opened his hand and removed the object, placing back upon the table, and revealed to Dib his hand held no cuts. Not a scratch, even the blood was running from his skin. He replaced the glove then, glancing up at Dib in time to hear him scream. 

"Your mother was insane, son." Dib held his bleeding face. 5 or so gashes now laced across his skin. They ran so close to his eyes it looked like he cried tears of crimson red. 

"She tampered with something she shouldn't have." Membrane took another tool and sliced across his exposed arm, above where his glove stopped, and Dib watched his father's blood spill onto the floor. Then he watched as the wound healed and closed and the instant the wound had sealed, Dib could feel a red hot pain run down his arm. On his arm ran a cut similar to that his father inflicted to himself, but Dib's wound didn't heal. It just bled at a frightening pace. Membrane walked over and wrapped the wound on Dib's arm. 

"It's not that deep. It'll stop bleeding." Dib pulled away from him, cradeling his arm, ignoring the sting of his own blood in his eyes. That's when it happened…

How does a human gain so many scars? Zim couldn't figure it out. The tape finished and Gir now hid under some machinary. Working on a hunch, he sent his fingers frantically flying down his keyboards, hacking into the Membrane household's security system. In the living room, he watched the same woman. Watched as she brutally killed Gaz, the woman with all the scar tissue. The Dib human wasn't insane afterall! Zim stood and pulled the tapes from the computer and stormed to the house above. He reached the door and stopped. Wait, what was he thinking?! It was better the human was locked away! But did it feel right? There was no victory after all, unless Dib was put to an end by his own mighty Irken boot. Alright then. Save the human now, and then kill him later. 

"What the hell is going on?!" Dib yelled at his father, noticing none of his wounds had fully stopped bleeding yet. A light-headedness was setting in. 

"This is all thanks to your mother, Dib." He said as he raised his arms int the air. 

"She made this all possible. You see, I had been, well, going through tough times then. And she took the wounds I inflicted upon myself in a show of love." He scoffed at that and grabbed another tool, slicing a deep hole into his other arm.

"I don't even feel any pain, you know? I stopped doing all this after she died. She was going to do something terrible, Son. So I killed her with her own gift to me." Dib cried out in pain as a wound appaered on his leg. 

"I mentioned she was insane, right?" Dib wiped the blood from his mouth.

"You're the one who's insane." Membrane frowned at that before shoving a sharp object into his abdomen.   
            "You have to understand, son. She was going to take it back. The gift she gave me, and give it to someone else. She was leaving me and taking you two." Dib doubled over, coughing the blood that raced and burned his throat.

"Y-you're killing me, dad." Membrane patted Dib on the head.

"No, son. It'll just leave a scar." Dib stumbbled to his feet and grabbed a tool of his own. He grinned as he slashed himself across the top of his hand. Membrane just laughed.

"It doesn't work the other way around." He said, crossing his arms. 

"I don't understand…" Dib then fell against the table, spilling the tools in every direction, aquiring a few new cuts. 

"Well, I'm sure, I'll have some time to explain later." Membrane then left his son, his only son, lying, bleeding upon the floor in a room along a forgotten hallway.

Jao: Yes, that's the end of chapter 4. 5 will be out soon, and it will probably be the last chapter. Is this too bloody for you guys n.n;;?


	5. Chapter 5

Jao: Chapter 5! Maybe this will be the last chapter. This chapter should be longer too. Eh, membrane is ooc, but I suppose it can't be helped.        

What is true insanity? What is that border of crazy and sane? Who are we to judge? The skin that had once been soft now lay course and scarred. Scars raced across his eyes, down his eyelids and across his cheeks. His glasses were missing, but without the ability to even open his eyes, they were useless anyway. Dib's arms, legs and stomach showed scars, like red trails on his pale skin and his clothes still were covered in the bloodstains. It was so dark, so cold now. No one was there to call him crazy. No aliens to chase, no sister to fear, no father. No kids at school, no nothing. No life, no future. He didn't even know where he was. He wasn't back in his room because the floor was padded there. Here it was cold, and a draft kept brushing against his skin. It was so still and for a moment he wondered if he was dead.

            "Glad to see you're up, son."  The voice sent shivers down his spine this time. He pulled himself into a tighter ball, trying to block off the memories of the day before. A hand touched him gently on the head, and Dib pulled away sinking farther into the corner he was huddled in. 

            "We're going to run some tests on you today. They might sting a bit, but I'm sure you can handle it." Dib was then picked up and he could feel them strapping him into a chair. The smell of grease filled the air now, and he could feel the coldness of metal against him. A helmet was strapped on, and inside was something that pressed painfully against his temples. The hum of electricity filled the air and his mind put together horrible images of all the things he could be sitting in right now, the more popular image being that of an electric chair.

            "You brought this on yourself, Dib. If you had just listened to me before and started studying _real_ science, son." Dib turned his head towards the direction of his father's voice. 

            "Don't _ever_ call me that again." Even when the machine turned on, past the pain and his own screams, there was a growing hatred. A hatred for Membrane, a hatred for his mother and the world. For everything… and it ran deeper than any scar tissue.

            "Sir, things aren't as easy as it may seem." A blonde lab assistant said to Membrane as they left the closed off hallway. Her blue eyes twinkled with worry. "If he keeps resisting like this…"

            "My son will submit to the program, give it some time, Jan." Membrane stopped at a door and turned to her. "He is just like his mother, after all." He then opened it and scanned the room. The light that filled the room sifted through the colors of countless tubes and every color of the rainbow in the form of liquids that spilled through them. He walked to the table in the middle of the room, a body under a white medical sheet. He lifted it and smiled at the thing under it. They had preformed their job perfectly. She looked just as good as ever.

            Zim laughed. No human fence could stop him. The Irken paused for a moment and wondered how he'd ever find the human in such a massive facility. Maybe things were better off this way, victory or not. This victory might put the mission in jeopardy. Zim scratched his head and then kicked a pebble before turning and leaving the way he had came. Yeah, this was the better thing. It was still a wonderful ending to the human, having his own kind send him off to die. So annoyed by his presence to cast him aside. Zim giggled at that. Any creature that would have that happen was truly pathetic, Zim thought. Dib deserved to die this way, because the human was then pathetic in every meaning of the word. What was the funniest to the Irken was that the Dib human never really understood how annoying he was. How he never knew how much no one liked him until the day they exiled him to that facility. He left Dib there without a regret to speak of, laughing the whole way.

            So much fear and hatred…someone once said you can live on vengeance alone. Dib tried to put the pieces of the puzzle together. So his mom was going to leave his dad? And this gift…just what was it, and why did he now have it? Why did his father start doing these tests on him? He was looking for an excuse, Dib thought. An excuse ever since that one Halloween. Now that he had one, Membrane was free to do as he wished…he always had, and if Dib did manage to escape, who would believe him? It was over then… it was game over. A smirk then went across Dib's face. 

            "Then I hope Zim does take the earth." He mumbled to himself as he huddled farther into the cold corner he was left in. More scars from the experiments would soon appear as soon as the wounds healed. His mother was right after all…no one loved him, not his father, not even his sister. He had no friends and no one would miss him. Maybe he should have just died in his sleep like she had asked. Then maybe Gaz would still be alive. It was his fault after all that she had died. Dib didn't know how he had been able to do such things, but the images in his mind refused to go away, proving to him his guiltiness. 

            Why didn't they love him? Why did his father willingly do these things? Dib never did anything to him. He never yelled at him or ran away from home. And why was his mother trying to kill him? Speaking of which, she hadn't come yet tonight to try, like she did every night. Where was she? Maybe…if she came tonight he'd let her. 

            "Maybe I am crazy after all." 

            To be born once is a miracle of life, to be born twice is to mock it and to take it is to shame it. That's how it had always been, but Membrane was always known for his ability to put such rules aside, and that's why he was so loved. He did things others couldn't, and here was another rule of nature he was about to bend, he just needed a little more time, and something from Dib. And once again he'd feel no shame.

            Dib guessed it was the next day, but he still couldn't open his eyes, so it didn't really matter, nothing mattered. All that was left now was some pain, darkness and torture. His questions probably wouldn't be answered and no one was left to stop Zim, so who cared? No one else did. When he was once again led away from where ever he was, he didn't resist or ask questions, he just wanted this to be over as quickly as possible. It figured his mother wouldn't be around when he'd want her. It was a shame, he couldn't even cry…

            After he was thoroughly strapped into his restraints on a large metal table, he could hear the distinctive sound of his father's boots.

            "Dib…"

            "Save it and get this over with." Dib hissed, turning his head to the side, then he picked up on a faint smell he hadn't smelled for the past day or so. "Just what's going on?" he then felt them insert an IV needle into right arm.

            "It'll be over with soon, Dib." Membrane said, and for a brief moment there was a twinge of sadness to his father's words. Dib sighed.

            "You mean I won't survive this one?" he asked, turning his head towards the direction of his father's voice.

            "It'll take a bit, but…" Dib turned his head away as he felt something being injected into his arm, then on the other arm he could feel them extracting blood. Then slowly, from the bottom of his tummy to the back of his throat a laugh built, and he laid there laughing. Membrane shook his head.

            "That's great, Dad, thanks." There was a burning sensation running across his skin now. "It's about time you did something for me. You never did care about us. And what are you doing? Putting my blood in that dead body next to me?" Membrane stepped back in surprise. "

"I can smell it. It's Mom, isn't it? What? Aren't I a good enough toy for you to take your anger out on and prod and shock? Do you miss her screams, or are mine not good enough?" Dib grinned, he was finally saying all the things he had wanted to, as dullness set in after the burring had faded. 

"You know what? As a Dad, you really suck. You never came home to see us, and you never once told either of us that you loved us. Never said you were proud or happy. Some kids get dad's I got a picture on a screen. Well, thanks. And you know what else? I was never insane, and neither was mom. The only thing she ever did wrong was love a fuck like you. Well, Dad we all get what's coming to us in the end." His body was falling away from him; it was all coming to an end. He almost didn't hear the crash as the guards hit the floor, and Membrane dashed to the door. The needles were pulled away, and he could feel the restraints being torn off. 

            "Let's go, stink-beast."

            "Zim?! What are you doing here?!" Zim picked the relatively light human up, and helped him to his feet. 

            "I'm saving you human, now lets go before more guards come. Gir! Where are you?" Dib could hear the robot come dashing into the room. Gir saluted Zim, standing ready for a command.

            "Analyze the poison in the human's body." Gir did so, and handed Zim a read out. 

            "We need to get back to the lab, but…" Zim injected Dib with a small needle filled with a light green liquid in it. "This will slow the poison. Wh-what happened to your eyes?" The lights then went out, and Gir who had held a record time of redness now turned back to his turquoise light before grabbing onto Zim's leg. 

            "What are we gunna do?!" Gir asked. Zim sighed and shook the robot off of him. 

            "Use your guidance chip to get us out of here, Gir." 

            "I-I didn't bring that." Zim kicked the robot then, before picking him up and once again used him as a flashlight. 

            "Can you walk on your own, Dib?" Dib took a step forward and faltered, but caught himself before he fell. 

            "Yeah, I think I can, but I can't see where I'm going." Zim grinned. With the loss of his sight; the Dib human would be less of an opponent. Of course being blind, he might develop a keen sense of hearing. That might not be good. That could easily be fixed with a lik-em-aid stick. But then he'll just fine-tune his sensitivity to vibrations…Bah, Zim pushed the thoughts aside. He'll just annihilate the human when they got back. 

Zim grabbed Dib's hand and lead the way down the hallway, but as they went they could hear something…faintly echoing down the hall and from the walls. The walls shimmered in the dim lights and the shimmer moved, the distinctive way light bounces off water flowing down a surface. Zim stopped and walked to one, to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks in the dim light of the dim robot. He placed a gloved claw against the strangely warm wall, to notice it was wet; he pulled it back and watched as dark red liquid dripped from his claw and drizzled down the wall from ceiling to floor. The walls…were bleeding. Zim then turned to Dib and quickly wiped off his claw as he hurried the group down the hall. Something was seriously disturbed here. The floor bounced like rubber now as they broke into a run and screams could be heard in the air.

            "I KNEW I shouldn't have come after you, Dib. I KNEW IT!" 

            "What's going on?" Gir then screamed and closed his eyes and they froze. Before Zim knew it he was on the floor. He pulled himself up to find himself alone and in the dark…

Jao: And so ends chapter 5. Chapter 6 will be out very soon; this story is slowly but surely coming to a close.


	6. Chapter 6

Jao: Eh, I promised chapter 5 was the last, but I finally figured out what I wanted to do with this thing. I didn't expect to get the response I did with this story. Hopefully this or perhaps a chapter 7 will be the last.

            "Zim…Gir?" Dib's shaking voice called out into the darkness. His surroundings weren't dark in reality. His thinning shaking white fingertips traced the pale walls of the main facility. Thankfully because the loss of his sight he couldn't see the personnel in this hallway hanging from the ceiling, most just mere inches above his head. Fear raced through his veins like the poison slowly killing him. Never had he been scared of the unknown when just months ago he was chasing it, now he running from it, trying to survive as it crept closer in the form of his insane mother and father. Death could be standing in front of him and he'd never know it, and for once he felt truly helpless.

With a quivering sigh he let his body slide down the blood stained wall, feeling the cold floor under him. He put his head in his hands and felt himself shiver. What was going on? Everything was so quiet and still. Wasn't anyone here? It was quite obvious something was terribly wrong here, and he got up and walked a little bit before tripping over the assistant on the floor. Falling is another scary thing when you're blind. He didn't see the metal medical table and he hit it with a sickening crack. The table rolled and bumped into the opposite wall as Dib's body hit the floor.

"Stupid human stink beast…" Zim pounded his fist into the endlessly bleeding wall. He had been walking down the same passage for more than an hour now. The floor bounced him back when he walked, the walls bled and screams came from the air and it soon became less and less frightening for him. After all, human blood and screams is something he had always wanted. It was just the fact it seemed this hallway had no end at all. The dirt caked windows wouldn't break, the doors wouldn't open and neither end of the hallway ever came any closer. If ONLY he had just listened to his first thoughts and left the human to die he wouldn't be in this mess, and Irk knows the human was not worth this kind of aggravation.

Crreeeeeeeeeekk Zim looked around to find the source of the new sound when it caught his eye. Above him, in the moonlight that escaped the binds of the dirt, Zim could see that a grate on the exposed ventilation system above him had swung open. He walked under it and peered up into its dark inner reaches. The darkness inside seemed to swirl and collapse into itself and he could feel his heart rate rise. Something in his head was screaming to run, but he stayed, looking up into the vent just mere feet above him. This was probably the only exit to the hellish hallway. The voice protested again and reminded him of the 1st time he had ignored this voice of better reason, but he pushed it aside anyway. With the usage of his mechanical legs, Zim lifted himself closer to the vent and stuck his head inside, looking around as best he could, he pulled himself inside and the grate closed back with a loud bang. Terrified now, Zim shook at the grate but it refused to budge. Like it or not, now he was stuck here, probably just as blind as the Dib human to what ever maybe in front of him. Gliding his fingers down the sides he moved forward hoping it was just him in this ventilation system.

*"The wonders of life collapse on itself as all things grow cold. It's the end of all that's good it's the end of all we know. People die and people cry but life goes on the same. The world would not stop turning if I were to erase your name."

"You were always a poet, Sara." Membrane shouted back at her. "Why don't you just stop all of this foolishness?" He walked at a fast pace down one of the main corridors, trying to get back to the hallway with the seven locks. Hopefully Dib would still be near there and he could pick up where he had left off.

"You killed me honey, you think I'll just forget that?" She followed above and behind him, not surprised as he walked unfazed past all the bodies of the personnel that had once worked here. 

"You were crazy! What was I supposed to do? Let you go out into society like that?" He turned another corner almost tripping over a body that was sprawled upon the floor.

"But who was the reason I went crazy in the first place?" She called back. Membrane stopped and turned to her.

"I couldn't see you like that, Sara."

"You didn't want me to leave you, admit it. You just wanted me for yourself."

"I'm supposed to have you to myself. We were married, remember?"

"Is that what we were? I was a great scientist, your only rival and then you had to get me pregnant. You know I hated you for it. Then we got married and I had to stay home with Dib. You took my body, my freedom, my career and my life and you want me to just walk away, even in death?!"

"If it means anything, I regret every bit of it." Membrane turned and began walking down the hall again. "But we can start over again."

"I don't _want_ to start over, honey. I want my kids and to send you to hell and finally rest. I want to end your stupid blood line and have my revenge."

"Don't count on it sweetie."

"And I heard that bullshit story you told Dib. You can't even tell your son the truth? You made that substance and infected me so you could use it as a way to punish me. The side effects were terrible and you knew they would be! Not only that but it was somehow passed down to Gaz and Dib, my children!"

"You mean our children."

"NO. They were my children, you didn't even care enough to go and see them. They raised themselves because you were always too much of a prick to be a dad. All they really were to you were by products of you."

"I won't make that mistake again…I can bring you back, Sara and we can be happy this time. No children, just our work."

"I hate you, you crazy fuck."

            "The feeling is mutual sometimes, sweetie." Zim stopped and looked down the small grate as membrane stopped walking and stood almost directly under him. 

            "But I'm brining you back, and there's no more room for discussion. I just need to find Dib."

            "You just don't get it do you? I HATE you, I always did, I always will. I'm gunna go find Dib and kill him first. Then I'll kill you." 

            "Not if I find him first."

            "Fine!"

"Fine!"

Zim shook his head and continued on. He was finding a way outta here and leaving the human. He had no more time to waste on it, and it wasn't worth risking his life. Then just ahead of him blinked two red eyes. Zim hesitated, and then sighed as he heard a slow clank of metal as it approached. 

"Gir! Hurry and get over here so we can get the hell out of this accursed place" There was no increase in it's slow approaching clank, red still searing at him from the blackness. 

"Gir? Did you not hear what I just said?!"  Still no difference as it came, inching closer. A pungent odor filled the vent now. Zim backed up onto the grate, light encircling around him from the hallway below. It thumped-clanked farther still, the odor increasing. A small trickle of reddish greenish blood flowed from in front of the thing and down thru the grate. Whatever that thing was, it wasn't Gir. Zim turned to find a metal wall where it had been open just moments before, so he dove for the grate, pulling and yanking upon it as the thing came closer and closer. Zim watched in horror as it entered the outer most edge of the light coming up from the passage below. It glared at Zim past blood soaked fur, various metal instruments shoved deep into its rotting flesh. It bared yellow razor sharp teeth before lunging at a helpless Zim.

"Dib, get up sweetie." Dib groaned as he attempted to think. He barely had to move to cause everything to spin. "It's time to go honey." That voice… Dib scrambled the best he could to his feet and ran somewhere, finding a wall to use as a guide. He knew she was following him, obviously enjoying his display. He was picking up speed when his feet ran through something warm and slightly sticky. He slowed as to not slip. To slip would cost him more time than if he just was a bit cautious. Then he felt something drip on his head. He wasn't dumb it was blood he was standing in, but why would it be coming from over head? Suddenly he was shoved forward, the bloody floor meeting with his face. This didn't smell like regular blood, and it didn't have the same metallic taste to it either. Its thickness was different…

"Where's your little alien, Dib?" His mother cooed from behind. Zim? Dib moved his hand across the wet floor again, scrambling to remove it from his face, only to smear it worse. This…couldn't be…. Zim.

"That's right dear. Aren't you happy? You got something you've always wanted. Wasn't this what you always wanted?" She knelt down next to Dib and dipped her fingers in it before smearing more on his face, then a trail down his neck.

"It's almost the same as a human's. Such a shame. You see Dib, as you saw Zim as an alien so you were to your own kind. And here you are, in his blood, the earth is safe Dib. Where's your smile? Where's your grateful mankind? They locked you up and sent you to die. And in the end it was only that alien that cared or hated you enough to have anything more to do with you. Now that he's dead, who's left to care? What is your reason to live now?" Dib clenched his fists, using his sleeve to wipe his face of the blood.

"Why don't you just kill me?" She forced him down into the blood, pressing to the point that he could hardly breathe.

"It doesn't work like that. If I could, I would, but you need to come willingly. I can only kill the person who killed me. I can't kill him till I kill you. You're the only thing standing in the way of us being a happy family again. There's nothing left for you here, come with me and Gaz."

"Y-you mean Gaz came…on her own?" She eased off of him.

"Yes, she gave me permission." Dib stood and frantically removed his shirt, tossing it away, hearing a flop as it hit the hard floor. "But it doesn't matter."

"Of course it does! Why would she let you kill her?!" 

"I'm her mother. I cared about her, not like her father. Unlike you she had little passion for this cold world."

"And you expect me to just let you kill me?"

"Dib, Dib, sweetie." She came up to him, wrapping her arms around his arms. "You're not thinking rationally. The public. They hate you. They were happy to get rid of you. Your alien is gone, so what's the point? And if you escaped, whom do you think they'd blame these murders on? You or your father? You do know you and your father are the only people alive right now."

"Think again, bitch." Sara turned around to see a panting Zim standing in front of her, a rather large gun pointed at her. A few large gashes traced his torso, but over all, the tough Alien stayed standing, the gun almost too big for his injured body to use. She crept closer, grinning through her scar tissue. 

"What's a gun going to do? I'm already dead." Zim smirked and pulled down a rather large lever on the right side.

"This is no human gun, hell bitch." He said flatly. She advanced towards Zim as the gun powered up with a loud hum. A large power cord connected to the wall was draining all the power in the building, feeding into the gun Zim was struggling to keep hold of. Then with a loud shake Zim pulled the trigger. Sara laughed before disappearing, leaving a blind Dib right behind her.

Well? It looks a chapter 7 is in order now, no? Questions left unanswered: If Sara can't kill anyone besides Membrane and the willing who killed all the personnel? Will Dib survive the blast? How did Zim escape the thing in the ventilation system? Whose blood was that all over the floor then? Where'd Zim get such a big gun? Who will survive? We'll have to wait till chapter 7 to find out, won't we?


End file.
